


Les Mis Winter Hols fill for C-Chan

by Mistlethrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistlethrush/pseuds/Mistlethrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays C-Chan!! I hope you are keeping warm and having a good winter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Les Mis Winter Hols fill for C-Chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



> Happy Holidays C-Chan!! I hope you are keeping warm and having a good winter.

 

 


End file.
